Warrior Cats: The Prophecy Unfolds
by Foxy the Horror Goddess
Summary: When the clans are at war, who are the two will save them? Will it be a medicine cat, a warrior cat, an apprentice, or even a rogue? Mysterys lurk in the shadows of the clans. Will there be love, or even betrayal?
1. Prologue

Dappletail looks up at the sky; she notices that she is dreaming. Dappletail notices that everything starts to go red; she panics and starts to run. While she was running, she sees a cat ancestor from her clan. The cat ancestor begins to speak,

"When darkness falls on the land,

clans will hate other clans.

fights will come and go,

even rogues will be their foes.

But when dawn and dusk rise,

all the violence will subside.

Everything will come back to the norm,

any hate that is still there, will be carried with the storm."

Then the ancestor cat walks away and Dappletail calls, "Wait, what does this mean?"

The ancestor cat disappears and Dappletail gets engulf by water. Instantly, Dappletail wakes up.


	2. LightningClan

**Hope you guys enjoy LightningClan's cats. This is the main clan. Remember that every cat will have a** **singificant part in this story. I will be updating it soon!**

 **LightningClan**

Leader

Brackenstar- light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Deputy

Leoclaw- orange tabby tom with white paws and underbelly with amber eyes

Medicine Cat

Dappletail- tortoishell and black shecat with green eyes

Warriors

Smokeleaf- dark grey tom with white paws and underbelly with green eyes

Iceheart- white tom with grey paws and with blue eyes

Leaffall- brown tabby shecat with green eyes

Oakbreeze- light brown tabby tom with brown eyes

Squirrelwhisker- light orange shecat with white paws and underbelly with amber eyes

Apprentices

Greypaw- white tom with a front right grey leg with blue eyes

Sandpaw- light orange tabby shecat with white paws and underbelly with amber eyes

Spottedpaw- light brown calico shecat with dark brown and brown spots with dark brown eyes

Snowpaw-White shecat with icy blue eyes

Hazelpaw- hazel brown shecat with brown eyes

Queens (or expecting kits)

Goldenbird- golden shecat with amber eyes

Mudpelt- mud brown shecat with blue eyes

Blueclaw- blue-silverish shecat with light blue legs. The father is Oakbreeze and has kits named Darkkit and Ashkit

Sunsetpelt- Golden shecat with orange-brownish front paws and back legs. The father is Leoclaw has kits named Blazekit, Pinekit, and Dawnkit

Elders

Dustfur- grey tabby tom with amber eyes


	3. StormClan

**Here is StormClan! Hope you guys enjoy. I am having a hard time of thinking of new cats. So,** **I'm some cats up to you guys! In the comments below leave a cat name and the color of it and i will add it to one of the clans (i think LightningClan is full so maybe the other three). This gives me a chance to get to know you guys. Also I put my adorable cat in here; his name is Shadow or Shadowpaw if we are talking Warrior Cats. Also I forgot to add that I don't own Warriors Erin Hunter does. I will wait until there is one cat in the comments then I will start doing the next Clan. Bye!**

 **StormClan**

Leader

Swiftstar- black tom with one white paw with blue eyes

Deputy

Birchclaw- cream tom with brown paws with blue eyes

Medicine Cat

Darkleaf- black tom with green eyes

Warriors

Batwing- black tabby shecat with dark blue eyes

Crookedclaw- light brown tom with amber eyes

Talonclaw- orange tom with amber eyes

Frostbite- white shecat with light blue icy eyes

Apprentices

Shadowpaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Flamepaw- orange tom with white paws with amber eyes

Heronpaw- white shecat with blue eyes

Queens (or expecting kits)

Burningflower- golden shecat with white paws with amber eyes

Elders

Twistedfoot- brown tom with blue eyes


	4. SkyClan

**Hope you guys enjoy the next Clan! I never saw any cats in the review section, but I still put it up because i want to wright the story as soon as possible. So if you want to create a cat or you as a cat that will be in this story, put it in the review section below. Hope you guys like SkyClan!**

 **SkyClan**

Leader

Whitestar- grey shecat with white paws with blue eyes

Deputy

Windclaw- white tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat

Berryleaf- orange shecat with green eyes

Warriors

Hareclaw- brown shecat with light brown paws with blue eyes

Breezepelt- dark grey tom with amber eyes

Blazingsunrise- orange tabby shecat with golden paws

Swallowfeather- grey shecat with white paws with green eyes

Apprentices

Twigpaw- brown tom with brown eyes

Tigerpaw- orange tabby tom with amber eyes

Bumblepaw- white-yellowish shecat with blue eyes

Queens (or expecting kits)

Goldenblossom- golden shecat with blue eyes

Flowerpelt- White shecat with green eyes

Slickpelt- silver shecat with amber eyes. The father is Breezepelt and has kits named

Falconkit and Owlkit

Elders

Morningflower-orange shecat with green eyes

Losttail- grey tom with pale blue eyes


	5. StreamClan

**Here is StreamClan! Hope you like it. I have one more to do and I will be working on it. Also if you still want to put in a cat name you can. Bye!**

StreamClan

Leader

Riverstar- silver shecat with blue eyes

Deputy

Screechclaw- brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat

Whisperpelt- light grey shecat with pale blue eyes

Warriors

Salmonriver- pale orange tom with amber eyes

Jayclaw- light grey tom with blue eyes

Silverpelt- silver tom with amber eyes

Nightfrost- black shecat with green eyes

Whiteclaw- grey tom with white paws with blue eyes

Silvermist- silver she-cat with black ear-tips and frosty blue eyes

Apprentices

Swanpaw- white shecat with blue eyes

Owlpaw- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Dustpaw- grey tabby shecat with green eyes

Queens

Fireflower- orange tabby shecat with green eyes

Elders

Oneeye- grey tom with only one amber eye


	6. FearClan

**Here is the last Clan! Now since its rouge, it doesn't always do the same thing as the Clan cats. As an apprentice you have your first part of your name and when you become a warrior or preyhunter you get your full name. They don't believe in StarClan that's why the leader does not have star at the end of his name. I will be updating 1 – 3 chapters a day and I am excited to work on this. Hope you enjoy!**

FearClan (Rouge)

Leader

Jaggedfang- brown tom with amber eyes

Deputy

Voletooth- black shecat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat

Flowerblaze- orange shecat with green eyes

Warriors (they only fight and train)

Bloodfang- orange tabby tom with dark amber eyes

Darkclaw- grey shecat with dark grey paws and underbelly with blue eyes

Blazefang- orange tom with green eyes

Shadetail- black tom with amber eyes

Silverclaw- silver leopard tom with amber eyes

Preyhunters (they only kill prey for the clan)

Stalkertail- dark grey tom with blue eyes

Barkclaw- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Warrior Apprentices

Fang- brown tom with blue eyes

Screech- black shecat with blue eyes

Thunder- orange tom with green eyes

Preyhunter Apprentices

Swift- grey shecat with blue eyes

Bear- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Queens

Morningclaw- orange shecat with blue eyes

Lunapelt- brown shecat with light brown paws with blue eyes. The father is Silverclaw and has kits named Specklekit and Duskkit

Elders

Scraggedfang- grey tom with blue eyes


	7. The Beginning

**Here is the first chapter of this fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy Dawnkit, Pinekit, and Blazekit. Quick shout out to LuffyOmgCows for her cat. The cat has been put in and she will be taking a good part of this story. See you guys next time. Bye!**

The Beginning

Dawnkit opens here eyes to see her two brothers, Pinekit and Blazekit, play fighting. They were only two moons old. She is an orange tabby with golden legs and pale yellow paws with amber eyes. Her brother, Pinekit, is a brown tabby with white legs and underbelly with brown eyes. Her other brother, Blazekit, is orange with gold at the tip of his tail and paws. _I want to go play with them._ Dawnkit goes to join in on the fun and pounces on Pinekit. They play until they are tired and they go eat there fresh kill. "That was fun," meows Dawnkit.

"Yeah, but I am going to beat you next time," meows Pinekit.

"Oh no you're not," Dawnkit meows with a sassy tone.

"Oh yes I am," spats Pinekit.

"I think I am going to beat you all next time," meows Blazekit.

"But I thought you said that you do not like to fight, Blazekit," meows Dawnkit.

"So what, maybe I could change," Blazekit meows immediately.

"I thought you liked your little herbs with Dappletail," Pinekit meows tauntingly

"Maybe I like both," Blazekit meows.

"Alright, if you like both then fight me," meows Dawnkit.

"I do not," Blazekit meows as he gets cut off

"Do you here that Dawnkit, it sounds like a chicken is here," Pinekit meows to Dawnkit.

"Fine I will fight you Dawnkit," meows Blazekit.

Then Dawnkit jumps on Blazekits back and scratches it. Blazekit yowls and tries to shake her off, but Dawnkit still is holding on. Blazekit finally gets her off and pounces on her, but she dodges it and claws him. In the heat of the moment, Sunsetpelt, their mom, makes them stop fighting. "But, Sunsetpelt, we were only playing," meows Dawnkit.

"It was fun to watch," meows Pinekit.

"You better be glad that Sunsetpelt stopped us, or else I would of ripped you into shreds," Blazekit meows proudly.

"In your dreams," meows Dawnkit.

"You kits better hush, Blueclaw is having her kits," meows Sunsetpelt.

"That means more kits to play with," shouts Dawnkit.

"Yeah," Pinekit and Blazekit shout together.

"But they need time before you can play with them," meows Sunsetpelt.

"How many moons," Blazekit meows questionably.

"One moon," meows Sunsetpelt.

"That is so long," meows Pinekit.

"You will make it through the moon, and then you can play with them," meows Sunsetpelt.

"How many kits are there," Dawnkit meows questionably

"Two," meows Sunsetpelt.

"Do you know what their names are," Pinekit meows questionably.

"Why don't you go there yourself and ask her," meow Sunsetpelt.

The three walk toward Blueclaw nest, "I wonder what their names are," meows Dawnkit.

"I think it will be something like Fangkit and Screechkit," meows Pinekit.

"No I think it will be somethink like Darkkit or Dustkit," meows Blazekit.

"I think they are going to be neither of yours, meows Dawnkit.

They walk up to BlueClaw and Pinekit meows, "Excuse me, what are your kits names?"

"This one is Darkkit and this one is Ashkit," meows Blueclaw.

"I was right with one," shouts Blazekit.

"You win this one," meows Dawnkit.

Darkkit is a black shecat with white paws and underbelly with green eyes and Ashkit is a dark grey tom with light grey front paws and back legs with blue eyes. _They look pretty, now I have to wait a moon._ "They are beautiful Blueclaw," meows Dawnkit.

"Thank you, Dawnkit," Blueclaw meows pleasantly.

"Bye," the three shout back as they are walking.

"Have a nice day, and be safe," meows Blueclaw.

They walk back to their nest and suddenly Sandpaw shows up. "Hey guys," meow Sandpaw.

"Hi," the three meow at the same time.

"How has your day been going," meows Sandpaw.

"Good," meows Pinekit.

"Have you heard about Blueclaws kits," Sandpaw questionably meows

"Yeah," meows Dawnkit.

"Do you know their names," Sandpaw meows.

"Yeah, its Darkkit and Ashkit," meows Blazekit.

"Well I need to rest because I am going to the Gathering tonight," meows Sandkit.

"Is it your first time, Dawnkit questionably meows.

"Yes," Sandpaw meows.

"When you come back, can you tell us about it," meows Pinekit.

"Ok I will tell you about it in the morning," meows Sandpaw.

"Ok," Pinekit meows.

"Well see you guys later," shouts Sandpaw as she is walking.

"Kits its time to go to bed," meows Sunsetpelt.

"Aww, just a little later," meows Dawnkit.

"No, you need to get your rest," meows Sunsetpelt.

They go to their nest to go to sleep. Dawnkit and Pinekit are the only ones awake and they look up at the stars. "One day Dawnkit, we will be the best warriors there is," meows Pinekit.

"Yeah," meows Dawnkit.


	8. Three Moons Later

**Here is the next chapter! This is going to be about Blazekit this time. Hope you guys enjoy daring Dawnkit, funny Pinekit, and noble Blazekit. Bye!**

Three Moons Later…

Blazekit feels something whacking his ear. _What is touching me?_ He looks up and sees Dawnkit. "Blazekit, its midday, get up," meows Dawnkit.

"Really," Blazekit mews questionably

"Yes, and Greypaw and Snowpaw are becoming warriors, do you want to join us," meows Dawnkit.

"Yeah, lets go," meows Blazekit.

"You guys better come, they are about to start!" meows Darkkit.

"Yeah, hurry!" meows Ashkit.

They make it just in time when Brackenstar called up Greypaw. "Greypaw, will you follow the warrior code even if it means your life," meows Brackenstar.

"Yes," meows Greypaw.

"Then your new name shall be, Greyfoot," meows Brackenstar.

As he was leaving the rock, every cat was chanting "Greyfoot!" Then Brackenstar turned to the crowd and calls Snowpaw. "Snowpaw, will you follow the warrior code even if it means your life," meows Brackenstar.

"Yes," meows Snowpaw.

"Then your new name shall be, Snowfrost," meows Brackenstar

As she was leaving the rock, every cat was chanting "Snowfrost!"

Blazekit walks back with Pinekit and Dawnkit. "I hope I am with one of them," meows Pinekit.

"I rather be with a warrior that's been one for a while," meows Dawnkit.

"Well, I want to be with Dappletail," meows Blazekit.

"We already knew that from the start Blazekit," meows Dawnkit.

"I am just saying," meows Blazekit.

"Well whoever we get, I just hope they are good," meows Pinekit.

"True that," meows Dawnkit.

"Just one more moon," meows Pinekit.

"Well, I am going to see if Dappletail needs some help," meows Blazekit.

"Bye," meows Dawnkit and Pinekit.

Blazekit walks over to the medicine den. He sees that Dappletail is mixing herbs and says, "Do you need any help?"

"Yes, can you mix up these herbs for me while I go talk to Brackenstar," meows Dappletail.

"Why do you need to speak with him," Blazekit meows questionably.

"It is classified information," Dappletail meows sternly.

"Can you give me a hint," Blazekit meows.

"No," meows Dappletail.

"Pretty please," meows Blazekit.

"Fine, it has something to do with Starclan," meows Dappletail.

"Was it a dream," Blazekit questionably meows.

"Yes, but you can't tell this to anyone," meows Dappletail.

"Not even Pinekit and Dawnkit," Blazekit meows questionably.

"Not even your brother and sister," Dappletail meows back.

Dappletail leaves the den and goes to find Brackenstar. Blazekit starts to mix up the herbs and Hazelpaw comes in. _Seriously, this has to happen when Dappletail just walked out._ "I have a deep cut and you said to me when if the cobwebs come off, come in here," meows Hazelpaw.

"Dappletail is not here," meows Blazekit.

"Where is she," meows Hazelpaw.

"She is talking to Brackenstar," meows Blazekit.

"Ok, so do I leave or stay," Hazelpaw questionably meows.

"I can try to treat you, if you want," meows Blazekit.

"Sure, the sooner the better," meows Hazelpaw.

Blazekit tries to find the cobwebs in Dappletail's pile of herbs and other things. _Where are they?_ He finds the cobwebs and paces over toward Hazelpaw. Remembering what Dappletail taught him, he placed the cobwebs on her cut. "All done," meows Blazekit

"I feel a lot better thank you," meows Hazelpaw.

"Your welcome," meows Blazekit.

"I still cannot believe that you treated me, since you're a kit," meows Hazelpaw.

 _Is she_ _insulting me? Or is she just surprised?_

"I wanted to learn a little bit before I become an apprentice," meows Blazekit.

"Well, I now need to go, I think Leaffall is waiting for me," meows Hazelpaw.

"See you later," meows Blazekit.

"See you later," Hazelpaw meows back.

Hazelpaw then leaves and Dappletail comes back. "Nobody showed up," meows Dappletail.

"Actually, Hazelpaw came," meows Blazekit.

"Why didn't you come get me," Dappletail meows.

"Because she only needed cobwebs," meows Blazekit.

"Ok, did you do it the way I taught you," meows Dappletail.

"Yes," meows Blazekit.

"I think its getting late, maybe you should go join your siblings," meows Dappletail.

"Ok," meows Blazekit.

Blazekit walks back to the nest and joins Pinekit and Dawnkit. The three went to sleep. Blazekit thought to himself, "When I become an apprentice, I will be the best medicine cat there is."


	9. Apprentice Time!

**Hope you guys enjoy the three kits becoming apprentices. This is in Pinekit's point of view. I am probably not going to do one tomorrow because I have something to do tomorrow so thats why I am uploading this today. I might be able to do one tomorrow but let fate decide that. Anyway hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

Apprentice Time!

Pinekit opens his eyes and realizes what day it is. "Guys its time to get to get are apprentice names," shouts Pinekit.

"I am so excited," meows Dawnkit.

"Me too," meows Blazekit.

Sandpaw and Spottedpaw walk over. "We are excited too," meows Spottedpaw.

"Why," meows Dawnkit questionably.

"Because then you guys get to take care of the elder," meows Sandpaw.

"Ugh," Dawnkit meows compliantly.

"Well least I will not do it," meows Blazekit.

"Dappletail told me that you will be helping too," meows Sandpaw.

"Ha ha," Pinekit meows laughingly.

"I want to become an apprentice. Its no fair," meows Darkkit.

"You just have to wait a couple more moons," meows Dawnpaw.

"Thats like forever," moans Ashkit.

Then Leoclaw, their father, walks over. "Are you kits ready to become apprentices," Leoclaw meows questionably.

"Yeah," the three shout.

"Well then you better come with me its time to start the ceremony," meows Leoclaw.

The three kits follow Leoclaw to the High Rock. There, Brackenstar is standing and calls out, "Any cat that can catch their own prey come at once!" Pinekit sits down between Dawnkit and Blazekit. "Blazekit," calls Brackenstar. Pinekit sees Blazekit stand up and walk toward the High Rock. "Blazekit, will you follow and obey the warrior code as being a medicine cat even if it means your life," meows Brackenstar.

"Yes," meows Blazekit.

Then your name shall be Blazepaw and your mentor is Dappletail. Blazepaw walks down and everybody cheers "Blazepaw!"Blazepaw sits down next to Pinekit. "I am an apprentice and you guys are still kits," Blazepaw whispers.

"Dawnkit," calls Brackenstar.

"Well at least I am not the last at getting to be an apprentice," whispers Dawnkit and then walks up.

"Hey," Pinekit whispers.

"Dawnkit, will you follow and obey the warrior code even if it means your life," meows Brackenstar.

"Yes," meows Dawnkit.

Then your name shall be Dawnpaw and your mentor is Squirrelwhisker. Dawnpaw walks down and everybody cheers "Dawnpaw!" Dawnpaw sits down on the other side of Pinekit. "Now its my turn," whispers Pinekit.

"Pinekit," calls Brackenstar.

Pinekit walks up to the High Rock. _Finally, I have waited to long for this._ "Pinekit, will you follow and obey the warrior code even if it means your life," meows Brackenstar.

"Oh ye-… yes," meows Pinekit.

Then your name shall be Pinepaw and your mentor is Greyfoot. Pinepaw walks down and everybody cheers "Pinepaw!" Pinepaw sits down next to Dawnpaw and Blazepaw. "You now may be dismissed," meows Brackenstar. The three look at each other and Pinepaw meows, "I can not believe that we are apprentices!"

"Me too," meows Dawnpaw.

"Do you think we should be going to our mentors," meows Blazepaw.

"Yeah let's go," meows Pinepaw.

Pinepaw walks over to Greyfoot. "What are we going to do?"

"We are going to let you get use to the borders and smells," meows Greyfoot.

"Ok," meows Pinepaw.

"And we are coming to," meows Dawnpaw who is right next to Squirrelwhisker.

"Me too," meows Blazepaw who is right next to Dappletail.

"Don't you have to learn your herbs first," meows Pinepaw.

"Well I also have to get used to the border so I can get herbs that are on are territory, and who knows maybe we will find some herbs that we need," meows Blazepaw.

"Ok," meows Pinepaw.

"Come on, lets go, we don't have all day you two," meows Dawnpaw.

"We are coming," shouts Pinepaw.

The mentors and apprentices tour the border until they get to SkyClan border.

"There are four more clans which are SkyClan, StreamClan, StormClan, and FearClan, which is the rouge clan; we are now on the border between us and SkyClan," meows Greyfoot.

"They smell like grass and rabbits," meows Dawnpaw.

"That is their scent, Dawnpaw," meows Squirrelwhisker.

"Ok, I wonder what the others smell like," meows Dawnpaw.

Pinepaw follows his mentor until he stops and says "This lake is the center of the clan's territory, can anyone guess what the clan is over in the opposite direction."

"It smells like StreamClan because it smells fishy," meows Blazepaw.

"Good job, Blazepaw," meows Greyfoot.

They walk until they reach the last border. "Now can anyone tell me which clan this is," meows Greyfoot.

"StormClan because it smells like grass and trees," meows Pinepaw.

"Very good, Pinepaw," meows Greyfoot.

"What about FearClan," Dawnpaw questionably meows.

"They live anywhere since their rouges, but if we spot them we chase them out," meows Dappletail.

"Ok," meows Dawnpaw.

"Wait, do you smell that," meows Squirrelwhisker.

"It smells like StormClan apprentices," meows Greyfoot.

"What happens if they cross the border," Dawnkit meows.

"Then we will chase them out and report it to Brackenstar," meows Squirrelwhisker.

"Everybody hush there coming," meows Greyfoot.

Two apprentices shot out and they are chasing a squirrel. The apprentices cross the border and keep going to see who can catch it.

"Stop!" Greyfoot shouts.

The apprentices stop immediately and turn around to see LightningClan cats. "Do you even know where you guys are," meows Greyfoot.

"No," meows an orange tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes.

"What are your names," meows Greyfoot.

"I am Flamepaw and the brown tabby tom with amber eyes is Shadowpaw," meows Flamepaw.

"You guys are on LightningClan territory," meows Squirrelwhisker.

"We did not know, we are sorry," meows Shadowpaw.

"Go back to your border, now," Greyfoot meows sternly.

"Ok," meows Shadowpaw.

The two apprentices run back to their camp. Hah, there probably going back to their queens. "I think its time to go back now," meows Dappletail.

"Yeah, its almost sundown, and plus I think you three had enough fun today," meows Squirrelwhisker.

The cats walk back to the camp. The three apprentices sat down and eat. "That was fun today," meows Pinepaw.

"Yeah," meows Blazepaw.

"Especially when the apprentices got scared when they heard Greyfoot, meows Dawnkit.

"That was pretty funny," meows Blazepaw.

"Are you ready to sleep in the apprentice's den," meows Pinepaw.

"I am, how about you Blazepaw," meows Dawnpaw.

"I actually sleep in the medicine den," meows Blazepaw.

"Really," meows Dawnpaw.

"Yeah," meows Blazepaw.

"Well we are going to miss you at night," meows Pinepaw.

"I think its time for us to sleep," meows Dawnpaw.

"Yeah," meows Blazepaw.

Pinepaw follows Dawnpaw to the den then gets to his nest. Pinepaw thinks to himself about what adventures will be there tomorrow.


	10. Training Time Fun

**Here is the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy Dawnpaw point of view. Don't worry Blazepaw is still going to be in this chapter for you Blazepaw fans out there. Hope you enjoy. Bye!**

Training Time Fun

Dawn paw comes back to camp with her first prey that she caught, which is a vole. _I can't believe I caught a vole on my first day. Squirrel whisker must be proud of me._ Squirrelwhisker caught two mice and a squirrel. Dawnpaw puts it in the fresh pile and goes over to Pinepaw, which is cleaning Dustfur, the elder. "Are you having fun with Dustfur, Pinepaw?" Dawnkit meows while grinning.

"Ugh, he is so impatient," meows Pinepaw.

"I heard that," Dustfur spats.

"Have you started training with Greyfoot yet," meows Dawnpaw.

"No, he says that I have to finish this first," meows Pinepaw.

"Ok, maybe we can train together, let me go ask Squirrelwhisker" meows Dawnpaw.

"Wait, I am almost done, can you wait for me?" meows Pinepaw.

"Ok," meows Dawnpaw.

"All done," meows Pinepaw.

"Thank goodness, I rather have Dawnpaw than you," meows Dustfur.

"Hey," meows Pinepaw.

"Quick, lets go," meows Dawnpaw.

They walk over to Squirrelwhisker and Dawnpaw asks "Can I train with Pinepaw?"

"Sure," meows Squirrelwhisker.

They walk over to Greyfoot. "Can I train with Dawnpaw, Squirrelwhisker said it was ok," meows Pinepaw.

"Ok," meows Greyfoot.

They walk in the woods until they find the training grounds. They stop and Squirrelwhisker meows, "Alright, we are going to be working on unbalancing each other."

"Cool," meows Pinepaw.

"I am so excited," meows Dawnpaw.

"Dawnpaw you will be the defender and try to unbalance Pinepaw," meows Squirrelwhisker

"And Pinepaw you are the attacker and try to dodge when Dawnpaw tries to unbalance you," meows Greyfoot.

"Got it," they both meow.

"Ready, go," Squirrelwhisker shouts.

Pinepaw jumps out at Dawnpaw. Dawnpaw dodges Pinepaw and swipes her paw to unbalance him. Dawnpaw successfully unbalances Pinepaw and he goes down. "Got you," meows Dawnpaw.

"You got lucky," meows Pinepaw.

"Alright, now its time that you two switch," meows Squirrelwhisker.

"Ready, go," Greyfoot shouts.

Dawnpaw lunges toward Pinepaw. Pinepaw dodges Dawnpaw and tries to unbalance her.

Dawnpaw moves away just in time and jumps on him. He tries to wiggle Dawnpaw off and he did. She runs toward him and tackles him. "I win again," meows Dawnpaw.

"Come on, when can I win," meows Pinepaw.

"You have to be smart, but I don't think you can be," meows Dawnpaw. _Hah, I bet he is going to tackle me now._

"I am smart," Pinepaw spats.

Pinepaw tackles Dawnpaw and Dawnpaw goes down. Dawnpaw then kicks him with her hind legs. He falls and Dawnpaw tackles him. Pinepaw scratches her. She scratches Pinepaw back. "That's enough," Greyfoot shouts. _I knew that he was going to attack me!_

"She started it," Pinepaw meows.

"Stop, we have one more exorcise for you two, today," Greyfoot meows.

"Pinepaw, go behind Dawnpaw and stay behind," meows Greyfoot.

"Dawnpaw, don't let him out of you sight," meows Squirrelwhisker.

Pinepaw goes behind Dawnpaw. Dawnpaw turns around and Pinepaw goes in the opposite direction. He jumps on her and pins her to the ground. "I finally won," meows Pinepaw.

"Alright now its time to switch," meows Squirrelwhisker.

Dawnpaw jumps behind Pinepaw. Pinepaw turns around and Dawnpaw was already in the opposite direction. She jumps on Pinepaw's back and pins him. "Looks like I won too," meows Dawnpaw.

"I think its time to go back to camp," meows Greyfoot.

"Yeah, you two are going to the gathering tonight," meows Squirrelwhisker.

"I can't wait," meows Dawnpaw.

"Me too," meows Pinepaw.

"You two go eat and rest, ok," meows Squirrelwhisker.

"Ok," both of them meow.

They walk back to the camp. Pinepaw picks a vole from the freshkill pile and Dawnpaw picks a vole too. They sit down and start eating. "Wait, I need to go do something first," meows Dawnpaw. _Alright, where is Blazepaw._ Dawnpaw walks over to the medicine den where she met Dappletail. "Hi Dawnpaw," Dappletail meows.

"Hi, is Blazepaw busy," Dawnpaw meows questionably.

"No," meows Dappletail.

"Thank you," meows Dawnpaw.

Dawnpaw walks in the medicine den and sees Blazepaw. "Hi Blazepaw," meows Dawnpaw.

"Hi," meows Blazepaw.

"Do you want to eat with me and Pinepaw," meows Dawnpaw.

"Sure, wait is that a cut," Blazepaw meows.

"Yeah, Pinepaw got mad and jumped on me and scratched me, but then I scratched him back," meows Dawnpaw.

"Why did he get mad," meows Blazepaw questionably.

"I kind of called him stupid, because I kept winning," meows Dawnpaw.

"Serves him right," meows Blazepaw.

"Yeah," meows Dawnpaw.

"Do you want me to treat that," meows Blazepaw.

"I am fine," meows Dawnpaw.

"I am just worrying that its going to get infected," meows Blazepaw.

"Ok fine, but do it fast," meows Dawnpaw.

Blazepaw puts a mixture on the cut and puts cobwebs on it. "All done," meows Blazepaw.

"That was fast," meows Dawnpaw.

"Yeah," meows Blazepaw.

"Come on let's go eat," meows Dawnpaw.

They go back to Pinepaw, who is half done eating his vole. "I see you brought Blazepaw," meows Pinepaw.

"Yeah, we have not seen him all day," meows Dawnpaw.

"I am going to get something to eat," meows Blazepaw.

He walks off and comes back with a squirrel. They eat their food and say goodbye to Blazepaw. Then Pinepaw and Dawnpaw go to their nests and sleep. _Today was a fun day._ Dawnpaw falls asleep and dreams of what the Gathering will look like.


	11. The Gathering

**Hi guys! Welcome back to another chapter. Since I am becoming more busy, I will update every other day. If I miss a day its because I am really busy. Hope you enjoy the Gathering. Bye!**

The Gathering

Blazepaw wakes up and looks out of the medicine den. He sees that it is almost moonhigh. Everyone that is going is almost ready for the Gathering. "Come, Blazepaw, you don't not want to be late," meows Dappletail.

"Ok, lets go," meows Blazepaw. _Its already nighttime?!_

They join the party and they leave. Blazepaw sees Pinepaw and Dawnpaw and tries to catch up with them. "Hi," meows Blazepaw.

"Hi," meows both of them.

"How's your cut doing Dawnpaw," meows Blazepaw.

"It's doing fine, thank you," meows Dawnpaw.

"I am so excited to meet new cats," meows Pinepaw.

"Me too," meows Dawnpaw.

"Me three," meows Blazepaw.

"I hope we can talk to Shadowpaw and Flamepaw," meows Dawnpaw.

"Yeah, they were the first StormClan cats we saw," meows Pinepaw.

"Do you think they will get scared of us," meows Blazepaw questionably.

"I don't think so," meows Pinepaw.

They walk until they get to the log that they have to cross. "Why do I only smell StormClan on this log," meows Dawnpaw.

"Because SkyClan and StreamClan have their own their own log," meows Squirrelwhisker.

"Oh, ok," meows Dawnpaw.

They cross the log onto an island. It was full of StormClan, StreamClan, and SkyClan cats. _Wow, there are a lot of cats._ "Come on let's go find them," meows Pinepaw.

They try to find Shadowpaw and Flamepaw and they do. "Hi," meows Dawnpaw.

"Oh, hi," meows Shadowpaw.

"Remember us," meows Pinepaw.

"Yeah," meows Shadowpaw and Flamepaw.

"Were you in trouble," meows Blazepaw.

"No, because we needed food desperately," meows Flamepaw.

"Blazepaw!" shouts Dappletail.

"I have to go, bye," meows Blazepaw. _Come on, not now_

"Bye," them meow.

Blazepaw walks toward Dappletail and some other cats. "I want you to meet the other medicine cats," meows Dappletail.

"Hi, I am Berryleaf and this is my apprentice, Bumblepaw, and we are from SkyClan," meows Berryleaf.

"I am Darkleaf, this is Heronpaw, we are from StormClan," meows Darkleaf.

"My name is Whisperpelt, and me and Owlpaw are from StreamClan," meows Whisperpelt.

"Hi," Heronpaw energetically meows.

"Hi," meows Blazepaw. _I wonder what they are all like._

"So you're the new medicine apprentice," meows Bumblepaw.

"Yeah," meows Blazepaw

"I thought you would be better," Bumblepaw meows while smirking.

"Do not listen to her, she can be a little mean sometimes," meows Owlpaw.

"Yeah, I think I have noticed," meows Blazepaw. _Bumblepaw has an attitude thats for sure._

"Do not worry she usually is mean when in a grumpy mood," meows Heronpaw.

"Now I understand why her name is Bumblepaw," meows Blazepaw. _Her medicine cat name should be Bumblesting. I think thats perfect for her attitude._

"Yeah, when we first met her, we noticed it too," meows Owlpaw.

"I think the Gathering is starting," meows Heronpaw.

"You think," meows Bumblepaw.

"Bye guys," meows Blazepaw.

"Bye," they meow.

Blazepaw walks toward rocks where the leaders are. Blazepaw sits down next to Dawnpaw and Pinepaw. "StreamClan is doing well, lots of prey, we could not be any better than this," meows Riverstar and nods her head toward Whitestar.

"SkyClan is doing ok, we have a little shortage on prey but will do, and Slickpelt has just had two kits, Owlkit and Falconkit," meows Whitestar and nods toward Swiftstar.

"StormClan is good, we have a shortage on prey but we can still a little manage," meows Swiftstar and looks toward Brackenstar.

"LightningClan is fine, we have a lot of prey, and our three kits became apprentices, Blazepaw, Pinepaw, and Dawnpaw, and also Blueclaw has kits too, Darkkit and Ashkit; but not only that, my patrol saw to StormClan cats cross the border and caught our prey," meows Brackenstar. The StormClan cats hissed.

"We are starving," meows Swiftstar.

"It does not mean you can cross are borders," meows Brackenstar.

"There is no more food!" Swiftstar spats.

"Actually, I did see SkyClan cats steal some of our fish," meows Riverstar.

"We are starving too," meows Whitestar.

"But you don not have to steal our fish," meows Riverstar.

"This is all FearClan's fault!" shouts Swiftstar.

"Yeah," spats Whitestar.

"We should eliminate them!" Swiftstar meows.

"We will not!" meows Brackenstar.

"Stop, can't you see that Starclan is angry," a StreamClan cat meows.

"Look, the clouds are covering the moon, Silvermist is right," meows Riverstar.

"You two have made them angry," Brackenstar meows while looking at Whitestar and Swiftstar.

"You started it!" meows Swiftstar.

"The Gathering is dismissed!" meows Brackenstar.

"You can't just tell them what to do," meows Swiftstar.

Swiftstar pounces on Brackenstar and pins Brackenstar to the ground. "We are not supposed to fight Swiftstar," meows Riverstar.

"I do not care," meows Swiftstar.

Then every clan started attacking each other. _Oh no._ Blazepaw dodge a cat that was going for him. Then Blazepaw pounced on the cat and scratch the cat. The cat yowls and and wiggles out of Blazepaw's claws. The cat unbalances him and Blazepaw goes down. Dawnpaw tackles the cat just in time before the cat could pin Blazepaw. "You ok," meows Dawnpaw.

"Yeah, thanks," meows Blazepaw. _I would have been crowfood if it wasn't for Dawnpaw._

"STOP FIGHTING!" meows Riverstar.

Everyone stops fighting. "The Gathering is over go back to your camps," meows Brackenstar. Blazepaw follows Dawnpaw back to the camp. "Blazepaw, can you help me treat these cats," meows Dappletail.

"Ok," meows Blazepaw.

After many patients, Blazepaw sees Dawnpaw walking toward him. "Hi," meows Dawnpaw.

"Hi," meows Blazepaw.

"I have a few scratches but I am sure you can take care of them," meows Dawnpaw.

"Where's Pinepaw?" meows Blazepaw while treating Dawnpaw.

"He is sleeping, he wants his scratches to become scares," meows Dawnpaw.

"Well since you're the last one, maybe you can bring him," meows Blazepaw. _Pinepaw is so dumb._

"Sure," meows Dawnpaw.

"Well I am done with you, go get Pinepaw," meows Blazepaw.

"Ok," meows Dawnpaw.

Few minutes later, Blazepaw sees Dawnpaw dragging Pinepaw by his scruff. "But I want them to become scares," spats Pinepaw.

"No their not," Dawnpaw grumbles while dragging him.

Dawnpaw drags Pinepaw to Blazepaw. "Here is your last patient, have fun Pinepaw," Dawnpaw shouts while walking away.

"Do you have to do this," meows Pinepaw.

"Yes, its for your own good," meows Blazepaw.

"I do no-," Pinepaw stops because Blazepaw already put on the mixture on his cuts.

"There you go," meows Blazepaw.

"Ugh, meows Pinepaw.

"Now go back to sleep," meows Blazepaw.

"Finally," Pinepaw meows while running back to his nest.

"Blazepaw, its time to go to bed, you have a big day ahead of you," meows Dappletail.

"More patients," Blazepaw meows questionably.

"More patients," Dappletail meows back.

"Ok," meows Blazepaw.

"You did really well today," meows Dappletail.

"I did?" meows Blazepaw.

"Yes, now get some rest," meows Dappletail.

Blazepaw goes to his nest and closes his eyes. He thinks of what will happen tomorrow and how bad other cats who did not see them are. He dreams and he sees a cat. _Who is that?_ "Hello Blazepaw," meows the cat.

"Hi?" meows Blazepaw.

 **To be continued…**


	12. The Sign

**Welcome back to another chapter! This one is short because it was a continued part from the last one. Hope you enjoy, Bye!**

The Sign

"Who are you?" meows Blazepaw.

"I am Greystar, I was the leader before Brackenstar," meows Greystar.

"Why are you here?" meows Blazepaw.

"Because your Clan is in danger," meows Greystar.

"How … and why?" meows Blazepaw. _We are perfectly fine right now._

"Swiftstar is going to lead an attack," meows Greystar.

"When," meows Blazepaw.

"We do not know, are eyes can not see that far," meows Greystar.

"Why didn't you tell Dappletail instead of me?" meows Blazepaw.

"Because you are more special than she is," meows Greystar.

"How?" meows Blazepaw. _More special? But she is my mentor!_

"We can connect with you more than we can with her," meows Greystar.

"You can still do it with her though," meows Blazepaw.

"Yes, but you can understand," meows Greystar.

"What does that mean?" meows Blazepaw.

"You will see," meows Greystar.

"When will that happen," Blazepaw questionably meows.

"Goodbye young Blazepaw," meows Greystar.

"Wait, don't go!" shouts Blazepaw.

Then Blazepaw wakes up. He looks around the den and sees Dappletail looking at him. "You are up early, did you have a bad dream," meows Dappletail.

"Umm… Starclan came to me," meows Blazepaw.

"What, who came," meows Dappletail surprisingly.

"His name was Greystar," meows Blazepaw.

"Greystar," meows Dappletail shockingly.

"Did you know him," meows Blazepaw.

"Yes," meows Dappletail.

"Was he good," meows Blazepaw.

"Yes, very good," meows Dappletail.

"What happened," Blazepaw meows questionably.

"He died by Jaggedfang," meows Dappletail depressingly.

"Who is Jaggedfang," meows Blazepaw.

"He is the leader of FearClan," meows Dappletail.

"What did he do," meows Blazepaw.

"Jagged fang pinned him down and bit his throat open and then he…died," meows Dappletail depressingly.

"Oh," meows Blazepaw. _Well he died in a horrific way._

"Can you tell me about your dream," meows Dappletail.

"He said that LightningClan is in danger," meows Blazepaw.

"By who," meows Dappletail.

"By Swiftstar," meows Blazepaw.

"When," meows Dappletail.

"I do not know," meows Blazepaw.

"We must go tell Brackenstar at once," meows Dappletail.

"Ok," meows Blazepaw.

They go to Brackenstar's den and they see Brackenstar still there. "Brackenstar," meows Dappletail.

"Yes," meows Brackenstar.

"We need to talk to you about something," meows Dappletail.

"Come in," meows Brackenstar.

"Blazepaw had a dream with StarClan and he said that our Clan is in danger from Swiftstar," meows Dappletail.

"What?! When?" meows Brackenstar.

"We do not know," meows Blazepaw.

"I shall go tell Leoclaw," meows Brackenstar.

"How about the Clan," meows Blazepaw.

"No one shall know about this, I do not want any panic," meows Brackenstar.

"Ok," meows both of them.

Blazepaw walks out while Dappletail stays in there. "Blazepaw!" meows Hazelpaw.

"Oh, hi Hazelpaw," meows Blazepaw.

"Can I ask you something?" meows Hazelpaw.

"Yeah what," meows Blazepaw.

"Can you help me get this tick off," meows Hazelpaw.

"Sure," meows Blazepaw.

They walk in to the medicine den and Blazepaw grabs the mouse bile. "I am going to rub this on you until the tick comes off," meows Blazepaw.

"Ok," meows Hazelpaw.

Blazepaw starts rubbing the tick with the bile. "What is it like to be a medicine cat?" meows Hazelpaw.

"Ok, I guess," meows Blazepaw.

"I wish you were an apprentice, so we can train together," meows Hazelpaw.

"Well I let fate decide what I was going to be," meows Blazepaw.

"Well me too," meows Hazelpaw.

"What is it like to be an apprentice?" meows Blazepaw.

"It is fun, actually really fun," meows Hazelpaw.

"So what do you do," meows Blazepaw.

"We train, hunt, and do other things!" meows Hazelpaw.

"That sounds cool to do," meows Blazepaw.

"It is," meows Hazelpaw.

"Well, I am done," meows Blazepaw.

"Really?" meows Hazelpaw.

"Yes," meows Blazepaw.

"That was fast," meows Hazelpaw.

"Yeah," meows Blazepaw.

"I guess the tick did not like it," meows Hazelpaw.

"That is what its supposed to do," meows Blazepaw.

"I know, don't you think I had the elder once," meows Hazelpaw.

"Oh, I forgot that he is here," meows Blazepaw.

"We all forget about him," meows Hazelpaw.

"Pretty much," meows Blazepaw.

"Well I need to go now, bye," meows Hazelpaw.

"Bye," meows Blazepaw. _You know, she is kind of cute._


	13. The First Battle

**Hey Guys! I will be update on Sunday but after that I am gone for a week. ITS JUST SO HARD TO UPLOAD WITH SUMMER PLANS. I will be updating ASAP so do not worry. Bye!**

The First Battle

Pinepaw and Dawnpaw comes back from dawn patrol. "Why are they still putting up brackens even though no clan is coming to fight us?" meows Dawnpaw.

"Its been going on for days," meows Pinepaw. _What is up with this?_

"And also they are training us even more," meows Dawnpaw.

"Maybe since we upsetted Swiftstar, Brackenstar might be worried about it," meows Pinepaw.

"But he should tell us that first and not keep it a secret," meows Dawnpaw.

"You are right about that," meows Pinepaw.

The two go to eat some freshkill. When they were finishing, some cat yowls "StormClan!"

"Oh no," meows Pinepaw. _How was Brackenstar right?_

"Brackenstar was right," meows Dawnpaw.

"Well now let's go teach StormClan a lesson," meows Pinepaw.

Pinepaw runs toward the fight. He is greeted by an orange tom with amber eyes. The orange tom jumps toward Pinepaw. Pinepaw ducks and twists around, rolls over onto his back and and springs to his paws. Pinepaw then springs onto the cats back and holds him with unsheathe claws. Pinepaw claws the cat with severe damage. The cat shakes him off and pins him down and starts clawing Pinepaw. Pinepaw claws the belly of the cat and the cat yowls. Pinepaw springs to his paws and tackles the cat. The cat gets hit and is bitten on the leg. The cat then runs away to go back to StormClan camp. Pinepaw gets up with severe scratches on his chest, back, and legs. He sees Dawnpaw tackling a black tabby shecat with dark blue eyes. The black cat gets up and goes behind Dawnpaw. Dawnpaw turns around and slices the cat on the face with her claws. The black cat looks at her then runs away while hissing. _Run away pitty StormClan cat._ Pinepaw runs toward Dawnpaw and says, "You ok?"

"Yeah, I am fine, I just got a few scratches here and there," meows Dawnpaw.

"Want to go help the others?" meows Pinepaw.

"Yeah let's go," meows Dawnpaw.

Pinepaw goes toward Sandpaw, who is fighting Shadowpaw. Pinepaw jumps on Shadowpaw, but Shadowpaw flings him off. Shadowpaw then slices Sandpaw face severely and she yowls. Shadowpaw bites her on the leg and then Pinepaw claws Shadowpaw on his side. Pinepaw sees that Sandpaw falls over and then Shadowpaw whacks his face, bringing Pinepaw down. Shadowpaw lifts up his unsheathe claw and swipes it down. Just before it hits Pinepaw, Dawnpaw leaps on Shadowpaw and claws him. Shadowpaw is unable to fling Dawnpaw off and keeps scratching him. Pinepaw jumps up and claws Shadowpaws face. Shadowpaw yowls, but does not give up. Shadowpaw twists around and flings Dawnpaw to the ground. Shadowpaw attacks her with his claws. Pinepaw grabs Shadowpaw's tail with his teeth and yanks it. Shadowpaw becomes unbalanced and goes down. Then Pinepaw pounces on him and scratches Shadowpaw. Shadowpaw wiggles out of Pinepaw's paws and jumps on Shadowpaw. But with lightning speed, Shadowpaw goes behind Pinepaw and jumps on him. Pinepaw tries to shake Shadowpaw off but cannot. Shadowpaw claws his fur and Pinepaw yowls. Dawnpaw tackles Shadowpaw off and Shadowpaws claws Dawnpaw. Dawnpaw bits Shadowpaw's neck and he yowls. Shadowpaw looks at them and hisses and then runs off. Pinepaw hears some cat say "Retreat!" Every StormClan cat that is left ran toward their camp. Pinepaw looks around and sees cats that are wounded. "We should go get these wounds checked out," meows Dawnpaw.

"I think so too," meows Pinepaw. _I still wish I can have scars._

They wait until it was time for Pinepaws turn. Pinepaw goes in and sees Blazepaw. "Well looks like you have gotten beat up," meows Blazepaw.

"Yeah," meows Pinepaw.

"You do have some deep cuts but they will be fine," meows Blazepaw.

"Ok," meows Pinepaw.

Blazepaw gets a mixture and starts putting it on the cuts. Then Blazepaw puts the cobwebs on the deep cuts. "That will do, and if the cobwebs come off, come visit one of us," meows Blazepaw.

"Got it, and thanks," meows Pinepaw.

Pinepaw walks out and sees that Dawnpaw is already done. "Hi," meows Pinepaw.

"Hey," meows Dawnpaw.

"That was a long battle," meows Pinepaw.

"Yeah, it is past midday," meows Dawnpaw.

"Do you want to go ask Greyfoot and Squirrelwhisker if we can go hunting together?" meows Pinepaw.

"Lets go," meows Dawnpaw.

Pinepaw and Dawnpaw go to Greyfoot and Squirrelwhisker and ask if they can hunt together. "Yes, lets go, but after you two need to rest," meows Squirrelwhisker

"Yes!" meows the apprentices.

They go into the woods and look for prey. Pinepaw smells a mouse. Pinepaw looks around and sees it. Pinepaw crouches, slowly moving toward the prey. Pinepaw gets close to the mouse and in a flash, jumps on the mouse and kills it. "Nice job Pinepaw!" meows Greyfoot.

"Thanks," meows Pinepaw.

"You did well," meows Dawnpaw.

Pinepaw sees Dawnpaw hearing something. She turns around and sees a squirrel and creeps closer to the squirrel. She springs toward the squirrel and catches it and kills it. "Good job Dawnpaw," meows Squirrelwhisker.

"Thank you," meows Dawnpaw.

They go hunting a little longer and then come back. Dawnpaw and Pinepaw eat and then go to their nest to rest. "I wonder what Brackenstar will say at the Gathering," meows Dawnpaw.

"He will probably say it," meows Pinepaw.

"Goodnight Pinepaw," meows Dawnpaw.

"Goodnight," meows Pinepaw.

Pinepaw lays down in his nest. Pinepaw dreams of what will happen in the next battle he faces, or even his last battle that he will ever face.


	14. The Apprentice

**Hi guys! Hope you guys enjoy Dawnpaw and the mysterious apprentice. Remember that I will be gone this week so I can't upload anything. I love this story and it's finally getting to the good part. I will tell you guys that the next one has something to do with traveling to a place with Blazepaw. Hope you guys enjoy. Bye!**

The Apprentice

Dawnpaw wakes up in the middle of the night. She looks around and sees that everyone is asleep. _I do not feel tired. I don't know why though. I think a walk will help._ Dawn paw walks out of the den and goes for a walk. She walks in the forest and looks around while walking. She goes near a patch of tall grass. Then, something jumps out in front of her and lands next to her. It is a dusty grey tom with black rosettes with a light grey underbelly and paws with blue eyes. "What are you doing here," snaps the brown apprentice.

"I was just taking a walk," meows Dawnpaw. _Well he is snappy._

"You should not be here," meows the apprentice.

"Why," meows Dawnpaw.

"Because FearClan is hunting," meows the apprentice.

"How do you know that," meows Dawnpaw.

"Because I am in FearClan," meows the apprentice.

"Well guess what, you are in LightningClan territory and I will chase you out," meows Dawnpaw.

"You are going to have to fight me," meows the apprentice.

Dawnpaw tackles the apprentice and he goes down. He then gets up and goes behind Dawnpaw. Dawnpaw swerves around and scratches him. The apprentice tackles Dawnpaw and pins her down hard. "Stop, I won't chase you out anymore," meows Dawnpaw.

"Fine," meows the apprentice.

"So what is it like being in FearClan," meows Dawnpaw with a suspicious tone.

"It is like the other clans, but a little different," meows the apprentice.

"How different," meows Dawnpaw.

"Our leader does not have a star at the end, and apprentices do not have paw at the end too," meows the apprentice.

"Is there any more things," meows Dawnpaw.

"Yeah, there is warriors and preyhunters, and we get trained a little different from the other clans," meows the apprentice.

"So which one are you training for," meows Dawnpaw.

"Warrior," meows the apprentice.

"Cool," meows Dawnpaw.

"So what is it like to be in LightningClan," meows the apprentice.

"It is fun, but also hard," meows Dawnpaw.

"Ok, but FearClan heard that your clan got attacked by StormClan," meows the apprentice.

"Yeah, but we won," meows Dawnpaw.

"Good," meows the apprentice.

"Do you think there is going to be a war," meows Dawnpaw.

"FearClan thinks there is," meows the apprentice.

"Will your clan join the war?" meows Dawnpaw.

"Yes," meows the apprentice.

"Will you think that there will be allies," meows Dawnpaw.

"No," meows the apprentice.

"What happens if there will be allies," meows Dawnpaw.

"Then they will settle that in the next Gathering," meows the apprentice.

"Will your clan ally with a clan," meows Dawnpaw.

"No," meows the apprentice," meows the apprentice.

Complete silence overtook both of them.

"Who is your mentor," Dawnpaw starts the conversation back up.

"Shadetail, and yours," meows the apprentice.

"Squirrel whisker," meows Dawnpaw. _I can't believe he is telling me this._

"Do you have any siblings?" meows the apprentice.

"Yeah, Blazepaw and Pinepaw, and you" meows Dawnpaw.

"I used to, but then she died," meows the apprentice.

"What happened," meows Dawnpaw.

"A StormClan cat killed her," meows the apprentice.

"Which one?" meows Dawnpaw

"I don't know, but when I find out, he or she is going to wish they were never born," meows the apprentice.

"What was her name," meows Dawnpaw.

"Her name was Speckle," meows the apprentice.

"That is a pretty name," meows Dawnpaw.

"I miss her," meows the apprentice.

"Well at least she is now happy in StarClan," meows Dawnpaw.

"Yeah," the apprentice meows with a worried look.

"What's wrong?" meows Dawnpaw

"Wait, I have to go, meet me here when the moon is in its third phase," meows the apprentice and then runs.

"Hold on, what is your name!" meows Dawnpaw.

The apprentice was gone before she said that. _I didn't even get to know his name. Well I had an adventure tonight._ Dawnpaw catches a mouse and eats it. She goes back towards the camp. Dawnpaw sits in the middle of the camp. Dawnpaw looks up at the sky to see the moon. The moon is only in its first phase. Dawnpaw whispers to herself, "When the moon is in its third phase."


	15. Journey to the Mooncave

**Hi guys! Welcome back! Sorry if I have not been uploading. Its just that Pokemon Go is SO addicting! Anyway, here is Blazepaw** **journeying to the Mooncave. Hope you guys enjoy. Bye!**

Journey to the Mooncave

Blazepaw wakes up to see Dappletail nudging him. "Its time to go to the Mooncave," meows Dappletail. It is Blazepaws first time going there. The last time he heard about the Mooncave is when he first became an apprentice. Blazepaw gets up and starts walking. He sees that Dawnpaw is peeking out of the apprentice den and sees him. She walks over to greet them. "Hi," meows Dawnpaw.

"Why are you still up," meows Blazepaw slowly.

"Because I want to tell you to have a safe trip," meows Dawnpaw.

"Well thanks," meows Blazepaw.

Blazepaw walks off with Dappletail and thinks to himself. He noticed every night that Dawnpaw looks at the moon and mumble to herself. _Why did she do that?_ _She never did that until the first phase started._ He wanted to figure it out. He notices that he is in SkyClan territory. "Why are we in SkyClan territory," meows Blazepaw.

"Because the Mooncave is between StreamClan and StormClan, and also I don't want to tick off StormClan," meows Dappletail.

Blazepaw walks a bit before meeting Berryleaf and Bumblepaw. He did not like Bumblepaw, nor did she. "Hi Dappletail and Blazepaw," meows Berryleaf.

"Hello," meows Dappletail.

"Ugh, I have to go with Blazepaw," meows Bumblepaw.

Blazepaw ignored what she said. Bumblepaw and Blazepaw trail behind the medicine cats. "Why are you always so rude?" meows Blazepaw.

"What do you mean," meows Bumblepaw

"You always so rude to me and the other medicine apprentices," meows Blazepaw.

"Well... I mean something did happen," meows Bumblepaw.

"What happen?" meows Blazepaw.

"I wasn't always a medicine apprentice," meows Bumblepaw.

"You weren't?" meows Blazepaw.

"My mentor was Shadetail, he was the deputy before Windclaw. He used to train me to be the best, but then he tried to hurt me when I did it wrong. That's why when he trained me I had to act tough and mean. But one day Shadetail got banned from the clan because he was treating me rudely. So he ran off and joined FearClan. But I still feel that he is watching me everywhere I go," meows Bumblepaw.

"But why are you still mean," meows Blazepaw.

"I guess it just grew on to me," meows Bumblepaw.

"Are you still going to be mean to us," meows Blazepaw.

"I will try not to, but if I do, I don't really mean it," meows Bumblepaw.

"Ok, thanks for telling me that," meows Blazepaw.

"But can you not tell the medicine apprentices what I said," meows Bumblepaw.

"Sure," meows Blazepaw. By the time they were done talking, they were in RiverClan territory. "Whisperpelt and Owlpaw are already gone," meows Berryleaf.

"They must have met up with Darkleaf and Heronpaw," meows Dappletail.

They walk until they stop. Blazepaw looks up and sees a huge cave with crystal clear water inside it. "Is this the Mooncave?" meows Blazepaw.

"Yes," meows Dappletail.

Blazepaw looks to see the other cats walking toward us. "You made it," meows Darkleaf.

"It was a long journey," meows Berryleaf.

"We should start sharing tongues with StarClan," meows Whisperpelt.

They walk in and they start to lap the water. Blazepaw copies what their doing. Blazepaw feels tired and falls asleep. He wakes up to see he is in the forest to see four cats. In the four cats he sees a familiar face, who is Greystar. "Hello again, Blazepaw," meows Greystar.

"Hi, who are these other cats," meows Blazepaw.

"These are your warrior ancestors. This is Kindleleaf, she was a noble warrior in the clan. The one sitting next to her is Flashpelt. He was a warrior and the father of Leoclaw. The one sitting next to me is Flametail, he was the medicine cat before Dappletail," meows Greystar.

Kindleleaf is a grey tabby with green eyes. Flashpelt is an orange tabby with golden paws and amber eyes. Flametail is an orange cat with green eyes.

"Nice to meet you," meows Kindleleaf.

"It's an honor to meet you," meows Flashpelt.

"Its good to have someone like me who is following in my steps," meows Flametail.

"Its good to meet all of you too. But I have a question, why can I connect better than Dappletail, and why is Dawnpaw being suspicious, and will there be another battle?" meows Blazepaw.

"Two of them you wont know just yet, but the other one you will know soon I bet," meows Greystar.

"But what happens if I don't know?" meows Blazepaw.

"You will," meows Greystar.

"Goodbye," meows all of them.

They turn and leave. _But I wanted to know._ Blazepaw wakes up and sees dawn just rising. He sees that the medicine cats are discussing something and the apprentices are playing. _Why are they playing? They just visited StarClan._ He gets up and Dappletail comes over to him. "Its time to go, Blazepaw," meows Dappletail.

"Ok," meows Blazepaw.

They start to walk back to camp. "So what happen in your dream?" meows Dappletail.

"Well…," meows Blazepaw.


	16. The Second One

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded anything in this past two weeks. Its probably going to be a while again cause school is starting soon. I do short warrior cat fanfics too! So you can go check those out. I do have a forum and its called SongClan. We just started so I hope you can join. Anyways, hope you enjoy. Bye!**

The Second One

Pinepaw wakes up and goes out of the den. He sees Blazepaw coming back. _Blazepaw is back, I wonder what dream he had with StarClan. Maybe I should go talk to him._ Pinepaw pads up to Blazepaw, but then Pinepaw sees Dawnpaw walking up to him and starts talking. _Well looks like Dawnpaw got to him first._ Pinepaw still goes up to them and meows "Hi guys."

"Hey," meows Dawnpaw.

"Hi," mews Blazepaw.

"How was your trip?" meows Pinepaw questionably.

"It was fine," meows Blazepaw.

"It can't be just fine, you talked with our ancestors!" meows Dawnpaw loudly.

"What did they tell you?" meows Pinepaw.

"That's private and not for you to know, medicine cat rules," Blazepaw meows.

"Ok," mews Pinepaw. _Wow, looks like someone's in a grumpy mood._

"Well, I have to go back to the medicine den, see you later," meows Blazepaw.

"See you later," meows Dawnpaw.

"Bye," mews Pinepaw.

Pinepaw then smells something odd. "Can you smell that, Dawnpaw?" meows Pinepaw.

"Yeah, it smells like-," meows Dawnpaw then getting cut off.

"StreamClan cat!" yowls Leoclaw.

A StreamClan cat emerges from the brackens. "I have come with terrible news, StreamClan is being attacked!" yowls the cat.

"By who Nightfrost?" Brackenstar emerges from his den and meows.

"By SkyClan and StormClan," meows Nightfrost.

"We both have always helped each other, so we shall do it again," meows Brackenstar.

"Thank you, StreamClan owes you," mews Nightfrost.

"Squirrelwhisker, Leaffall, Iceheart, Leoclaw, Greyfoot, Hazelpaw, Sandpaw, Pinepaw, and Dawnpaw, follow me," meows Brackenstar.

"I can't believe that we are going to fight again," meows Pinepaw.

"I know right, come on let's go," meows Dawnpaw.

Pinepaw walks next to Dawnpaw. _I love fighting, its like that I can do anything in the world! I loved when I raked my claws into a cat the first time, and I want to do it again._ When they got there, Clan cats are fighting with each other. "When I give the signal, you all rush in," meows Brackenstar. _Yes! We get to ambush them!_ They waited a little while and then Brackenstar flicks his tail. Pinepaw and the other cats rush in and start to fight. Pinepaw goes to a dark grey tom with amber eyes and knocks him down. The cat pounces on him, but Pinepaw dodges. Pinepaw rakes his claws into the cat's pelt. The cat then unbalances him and Pinepaw goes down. The cat pounces on him and starts to claw Pinepaw's chest. Pinepaw pushes him off with his back legs and stands up. Pinepaw then bites his neck and the cat yowls. Then an orange tabby tom apprentice comes and claws Pinepaw. Now Pinepaw has two face two cats. This is what Pinepaw wanted! Pinepaw then leaps in the air and gets on top of the apprentice. Pinepaw bites the apprentices neck. Pinepaw sees the cat coming towards him. Pinepaw jumps off the apprentices back and dodges the cat's attack. Pinepaw slashes the cat's muzzle and goes behind him and pulls his tail. The cat turns around and tries to bite Pinepaw. Pinepaw dodges it and goes backwards. The apprentice is right behind him and claws Pinepaw. Pinepaw makes the apprentice unbalance and falls over. Pinepaw scratches the apprentice's head and the apprentice gets up and runs. Pinepaw sees the cat coming for him. Pinepaw jumps to the side and dodges. Pinepaw rakes the cat's side and the cat runs. Pinepaw looks and sees Dawnpaw surround by three cats. Pinepaw sees the one of the cats about to pounce on her. Pinepaw runs and tackles the warrior. Without saying anything, they start to fight the three warriors Pinepaw scratches the first cat's muzzle and then gets on top of the cat. Pinepaw sees Dawnpaw dodging the cat's attacks by using her speed. Pinepaw claws the first cat's back. The first cat shakes Pinepaw off and claws Pinepaw's side. Pinepaw bites the first cat's leg and the cat yowls. The first cat runs away. Pinepaw sees Dawnpaw taking out the second and third cat and the second one runs away after the first cat. Pinepaw and Dawnpaw take on the third one. Dawnpaw runs around like a lightning bolt and pulls the cat's tail. The cat becomes unbalance and Pinepaw bites its neck. The cat got up and Dawnpaw jumps on the cat and claws its back. Pinepaw claws the cat's face. The cat shakes off Dawnpaw and runs off. Pinepaw sees that Storm and SkyClan cats are starting to run off. _Run like the cowards you are._ When all of them were gone, Pinepaw takes a deep breath of relief. Pinepaw sees Brackenstar talking to Riverstar. "Thank you for coming," meows Riverstar.

"Your welcome," mews Brackenstar.

Brackenstar then pads over to the LightningClan cats. "Its time to go," meows Brackenstar. _I wish it was a longer fight._ They start to walk back. "Didn't I do great Leoclaw?" meows Pinepaw.

"And me?" meows Dawnpaw.

"You two fought really well," meows Leoclaw.

"You fought like warriors," mews Brackenstar.

"I think you deserve to have the first pieces tonight," meows Leoclaw.

"Yes!" meows Pinepaw.

"Yay!" mews Dawnpaw.

Pinepaw and them went back to the camp. They got treated by the medicine cats. That night, they got to pick their freshkill first.


	17. Dusk to Dawn

**Hi guys! I am back with another chapter! Hope you enjoy Dawnpaw. Make sure you put a review on this to see if you guys like my story or this chapter. Bye!**

Dawnpaw wakes up late at night, she goes outside and looks at the moon. _Yes! The moon is in its third phase!_ Dawnpaw starts to sneakily go out of camp, trying to avoid waking up Darkkit and Ashkit. _I have to be careful. They will alarm the whole Clan and then they will question me and I don't want that._ She successfully makes it out of the camp and goes to the spot where the apprentice and Dawnpaw met before. She waits a little while and he does not come. _Where is he? He is supposed to be here. Did he forget about me?_ She lets out a sigh and starts to go back. Then, there is a rustle in the bush and the apprentice comes out. "You're here!" meows Dawnpaw.

"You didn't think I was coming?" mews the apprentice.

"Of course I did, I just thought that you were stuck in FearClan," meows Dawnpaw lyingly. _I thought that you forgot about me._

"Ok," meows the apprentice.

"I asked you this, but you never answered. What is your name? meows Dawnpaw questionably.

"My name is Dusk," meows Dusk.

"That's funny, cause, you know," meows Dawnpaw. _What a coincidence._

"I noticed that too," meows Dusk.

"Do you want to go hang out I the lake?" meows Dawnpaw questionably.

"Sure!" meows Dusk.

They walk together to the lake. _What am I doing? Am I breaking the warrior code? Why am I with a cat that's from a different Clan?_ "We are her," meows Dusk.

"The water is so pretty in the moonlight," mews Dawnpaw.

"Yeah," meows Dusk.

"Can you join another clan if you wanted too," mews Dawnpaw. _Please say yes._

"I can if FearClan allows me," meows Dusk.

"Well that's good," mews Dawnpaw. _Least he didn't say no._

"Have you ever felt the water?" mews Dusk.

"Only a little," meows Dawnpaw.

"Can you see if its hot or cold," meows Dusk.

"Ok," meows Dawnpaw.

Dawnpaw goes and touches the water. Then something pushes her and goes into the water. "Dusk, why did you do that!" yowls Dawnpaw.

"Because I wanted you to get wet," meows Dusk mischievously.

"ITS FREEZING!," yowls Dawnpaw.

Dawnpaw grabs Dusk and drags him in the water. "Dawnpaw!" yowls Dusk.

"That's what you get," spats Dawnpaw.

Dusk then splashes Dawnpaw. _Oh now your going to get it._ Dawnpaw splashes Dusk and pounces on him. "Hey!" meows Dusk. Dusk kicks Dawnpaw off and tackles her. Dawnpaw goes underwater. She gets back up and whacks Dusk on his face, claws sheathed. Dusk whacks her back, claws sheathed. They play fight a little more until they get tired. "Do you want to go rest on the beach?" meows Dawnpaw.

"Yeah," mews Dusk while still panting.

They walk up to the beack and lay down. "That was fun," meows Dusk.

"Yeah," meows Dawnpaw.

"We should do this more often," meows Dusk.

"Yeah we should," meows Dawnpaw.

"How about tomorrow night?" meows Dusk.

"Yes!" meows Dawnpaw.

"I think we need to go back. If we stay here a longer it will be dawn," meows Dusk.

"Yeah, or else we won't get any sleep," mews Dawnpaw.

"Lets go," meows Dusk.

They walk until they have to go to there clan. "Bye Dawnpaw," meows Dusk.

"Bye Dusk," meows Dawnpaw.

Dawnpaw sneaks into camp and goes into the apprentice den. She finds her nest and lays down. _You know, Dusk is actually a kind of cute._


	18. A New Experience

**Hi guys! This one is really long and I loved every moment of writing this one. I would have to say that probably Blazepaw is my favorite in the story right now cause of this. Let me know in the review which one is your favorite! Anyways, hope you guys enjoy! Bye!**

Hunting with Hazelpaw

Blazepaw wakes up and goes outside the medicine den. _Its just after dawn._ Blazepaw looks to see of Pinepaw or Dawnpaw are up. _Maybe they went on dawn patrol. Let me go check the apprentice den first._ Blazepaw looks into the apprentice den. Blazepaw sees Hazelpaw, Spottedpaw, Sandpaw, and Dawnpaw. _I guess only Pinepaw went on dawn patrol._ Blazepaw then sees Hazelpaw waking up. "You are up early," she whispers and quietly starts going towards him.

"Yeah," he whispers back.

"Lets go outside of this den, we don't want to wake up everyone," mews Hazelpaw.

They walk out of the den very quietly. They go outside and find a place to talk. _Does she know if Dawnpaw went out last night? I want to know why she is going outside, and why she always looks up at the moon._ "Hey, did you see Dawnpaw going outside by any chance last night?" meows Blazepaw questionably.

"Uh, I don't think so, but I did feel some movement from a cat, but not a lot," meows Hazelpaw.

"Ok, thanks," meows Blazepaw. _If she felt movement, it has to be Dawnpaw._

"Why do you ask?" meows Hazelpaw with a puzzeled look in her eyes.

"Well… lets just say its medicine cat business," meows Blazepaw. _I hope that works on her._

"Ok, sorry that I asked," meows Hazelpaw.

"Its ok, you were only being curious," meows Blazepaw.

"Well it looks like the dawn patrol is back, I am going to go to hunt now," meows Hazelpaw.

"I can come with you, I might as well look for some herbs," mews Blazepaw.

"Sure!" meows Hazelpaw excitedly.

"Lets go then," Blazepaw meows with a little bit of excitement.

They go and start to walk to the opening so they can go in the foreset. Blazepaw sees Pinepaw sitting and Blazepaw forgot that he was on the patrol. _Do I go to him? I don't want to be mean and not talk to him._ Blazepaw looks at Hazelpaw. "You coming slowpoke?" meows Hazelpaw with a smile on her face. _Well, I will talk to him later, now I got to do something._ Blazepaw runs at full speed and jumps over Hazelpaw landing in front of her. "Who is the slowpoke now?" meows Blazepaw with a smirk on his face. "You will always be a slowpoke to me," meows Hazelpaw. They both laugh and they go to hunt and find herbs. While walking, Blazepaw sees Hazelpaw perk up her ears and instantly does a hunter's crouch. She quietly goes after something. Blazepaw sniffs the air. _A mouse._ Hazelpaw then stops. She waits for the perfect moment. She jumps and catches the mouse and kills it with one swift bite. "Nice catch!" meows Blazepaw with enthusiasm.

"Thanks, do you want to try?" meows Hazelpaw.

"I don't know any hunting moves," mews Blazepaw.

"Here, I will teach you, you first go on the ground," meows Hazelpaw.

Blazepaw sees what Hazelpaw is doing and mimics her. "Now keep your paws light, because prey can sense that, and tail up, but not to up, or else the prey might see it," meows Hazelpaw. Blazepaw tries to keep his paws light and his tail in a good position, doing it as he was told. "Like this?" meows Blazepaw.

"Great job! Now all you have to do is move forward until you think its good enough, and then you pounce!" meows Hazelpaw.

Blazepaw moves forward, still keeping his paws light. He stops and then pounces. "That was wonderful!" meows Hazelpaw.

"Really?" meows Blazepaw questionably.

"Yeah, how about you go try it out?" meows Hazelpaw.

"Ok," meows Blazepaw.

Blazepaw sniffs the air. _Nothing._ He tries to sniff the air again. _Wait, there is a vole. But its very faint. Probably little bit away from us._ "Vole," Blazepaw whispers to Hazelpaw.

"Go and stalk it then," Hazelpaw whispers back.

He starts to try to find the vole quietly. Hazelpaw was just behind him. They go for a little bit. They went from walking from the middle to almost the border. "Are you sure its here? We have been walking a lot. I think you are just smelling something stale, because I can't smell it," meows Hazelpaw questionably.

"Wait," meows Blazepaw.

Blazepaw suddenly goes into a hunter's crouch. _Vole._ His paws are light and he starts to move forward. He moves forward until he stops. He waits there for the perfect moment. Then, he jumps! Blazepaw lands right on the vole grabbing it and killing it with a fierce bite. _I did it._ "Great catch Blazepaw, especially your first!" meows Hazelpaw.

"Thanks Hazelpaw," meows Blazepaw.

"How did you scent that vole?" meows Hazelpaw.

"I don't know actually," meows Blazepaw.

"Well, I think we need to go back. On the way we can collect herbs and catch a little bit more prey," meows Hazelpaw.

"Ok," meows Blazepaw.

They star to walk back. Blazepaw finds juniper berries and catches a mouse. Hazelpaw catches a squirrel and another mouse. They go back to camp and they put their freshkill in the pile. Leaffall, Hazelpaw's mentor, comes and looks at her freshkill. "Did you catch all of those?" meows Leaffall.

"Actually, Blazepaw caught two of them," meows Hazelpaw.

"Really?" meows Leaffall.

"Yeah, even on his first try," meows Hazelpaw proudly.

"You should come on hunting patrols if you can catch that good," meows Leaffall.

"I guess I can go on them," meows Blazepaw. _Why is Leaffall so proud of me? Is it because I am a medicine cat?_

"Maybe you can come with me on them," meows Hazelpaw.

"Yeah, I can go with you, if I have time," meows Blazepaw.

"There is a hunting patrol going soon, do you want to join it with me and Hazelpaw?" meows Leaffall.

"I'm good, I have work to do now," meows Blazepaw.

Blazepaw leaves and sees Pinepaw with Sandpaw by his side. _Why is she there?_ Blazepaw passes by Pinepaw. "Hi," meows Blazepaw.

"Oh, hi," meows Pinepaw sternly.

Blazepaw continues to walk. _Is he mad at me because I did not go to him when he was done with patrol? Is he mad because I went out with Hazelpaw?_ Blazepaw shakes it off and goes into the medicine den. "Hi Blazepaw, you're here late," meows Dappletail.

"Sorry, I went with Hazelpaw to go look for some herbs and hunt," meows Blazepaw.

"What did you find?" meows Dappletail.

"Just some juniper berries, and I also caught a mouse and a vole," meows Blazepaw.

"You caught a mouse and a vole? That's great! I have never seen a medicine cat catch something on their first time hunting something," meows Dappletail surprisingly.

"Thank you," meows Blazepaw.

Blazepaw sits down and rests for a little bit. He hears someone coming in. "Oh hi Dawnpaw," meows Dappletail.

"Hi-," meows Dawnpaw and starts to cough.

"You have a cough! Blazepaw, make sure she is not that sick and see what she has," meows Dappletail.

Blazepaw goes and checks Dawnpaw. _Oh no._ "Dawnpaw has a fever too, I think she has whitecough," meows Blazepaw.

"What, no I don't, its just a cough," meows Dawnpaw.

"Let me check her," meows Dappletail.

Dappletail checks her. "Dawnpaw, you have whitecough. I will treat it with different herbs, but if it still doesn't work I will have to use catmint," meows Dappletail.

"But I don't, how do you know its whitecough?" meows Dawnpaw challengingly.

"It is the beginning of leafbare and you have a fever and a cough," meows Blazepaw.

"Fine," meows Dawnpaw.

"Dawnpaw, I will talk to Squirrelwhisker, you will not be training until this cough is gone. We do not want it spreading threw the camp. You might have to stay here for The Gathering.

"What? No! This can't happen!" yowls Dawnpaw.

"I am sorry Dawnpaw," meows Dappletail.

"Come and lie here Dawnpaw," meows Blazepaw.

"Well least I can talk to one of my brothers when I am here," Dawnpaw meows and starts to cough. Dappletail comes to Dawnpaw and brings a mixture. "Eat this, it will help you," meows Dappletail.

"Ok," meows Dawnpaw and she eats it.

"Feel better?" meows Blazepaw.

"Yeah," meows Dawnpaw.

Dawnpaw yawns and closes her eyes to sleep. _Is it already nighttime?_ He looks out the cave and it is almost sunset. He goes beck in the cave and sleeps. He hears movement but doesn't bother to look. _Its probably just Dawnpaw having a bad dream._


End file.
